<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mature Punishment by LuckyAltair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131421">Mature Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyAltair/pseuds/LuckyAltair'>LuckyAltair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Panty Kink, Panty Mask, Public Nudity, Rope Bondage, Scents &amp; Smells, Sweat, embarrassed naked female, enf, smell kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyAltair/pseuds/LuckyAltair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mature Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"N-Nooo... stop...!"</p><p>"Y-You creeps! Let me go!"</p><p>Left sitting on the hallway floor, Hiyoko Saionji kicked her short legs violently in a child-like tantrum of begging to be freed from the current humiliation she was put into. The fact she jostled the equally-short red-haired girl tied to her - naked back against her own nude one- didn't even cross her mind as she flailed in the tightly-knotted ropes that held her to the mage whining helplessly behind her.</p><p>Red-faced intensely enough to match the darker red locks of her short hair, missing her signature witch hat, Himeko Yumeno whimpered out -lazily sounding nonetheless- pleas to be let go before someone saw her nakedness in the open hallway, but the two blondes that had tied her and Saionji into this situation just cackled at her while moving to the next step of their plan.</p><p>"Shut it, you little jailbait." Miu Iruma dug her fingerless-gloved hands into the hips of those red panties with black polka-dots that served as the last sliver of modesty that Yumeno had covering the area she really wanted to keep hidden the most. The cold tiles coming into contact with the curves of her rear had a new way of icy-cold sweat -perspired out of pure dread- sticking her pale back to the more fair-skinned dancer's behind her.</p><p>"Fascinating, Saionji!" Further along with removing the pigtailed shorty's yellow with orange butterfly printed panties off those slender legs, Sonia Nevermind stared -unashamedly- at the crotch she had forced into the light by removing those undergarments. Those nude legs tried and failed to kick within the legholes of her underwear as they quickly reached the terminal point of covering anything meaningful on her body; tears welled up in those eyes with a "...umuhhh..." mewl escaping her trembling lips as they slipped off ankles and the naughty princess that had pulled them off taking another look at the new exposed space between her upper thighs.</p><p>A moment later, the two much taller blondes stood over their now completely naked victims with their ladybug and butterfly themed undies held up like prizes to taunt the two shorter girls who could do nothing but squeeze their skinny thighs together and fight the rope's hold on their arms; that desperate squirming to cover their most sacred parts stopping when the voices of their bullies drew their eyes up to them.</p><p>"Fuckin' shit... when's the last time you changed these!?" Quickly realizing the downsides of her fingerless gloves, Iruma shook her right hand violently in the air while holding the mage's still-warm panties with the left: the fact there were audible splatters on the tile floor below proved just how much rancid sweat had been left within in those red and black fibers, squeezed out by Iruma's rough yanking them down and off.</p><p>"...these... stink." The unwashed pair of butterfly undies reeking bad enough that the princess's voice came out nasally from her pinching her nose shut at the unpleasant fumes coming off the pair of panties that must not have been washed in weeks, Sonia held the yellow fabric by the hipband as far away from her body as she could. The color draining from her face in pure disgust made sure she had no qualms about the reason why they had taken these off in the first place.</p><p>Watching from an angle low enough to see the rainbow-striped fabric under Iruma's skirt and the leopard-print thong under Sonia's dress, the mage and dancer somehow managed to murmur out a horrified "no..." with wide-eyed horror as the two bullies swapped their panties before them.</p><p>"Enjoy huffing ass-sweat, dweeb." Those foreign butterflies being yanked down over her red hair until the waistband, that had rested just above the cleft of her partner-in-humiliation apparently unwashed rear, snapped down under her tiny nose. </p><p>"Nyeh...!?" was all Yumeno could say reflexively as the potent stickiness and rotten smell overwhelmed her senses; at least the new hat she had served the double purpose of blinding her and drying the orbs of salty tears that had welled up in her eyes; not like that saltiness could make these gross threads any worse.</p><p>"This is quite... cruel, but deserved." Sonia drew those polka-dotted threads over Saionji's burning face until the oversaturated threads were sticking to her hair and face from pure sticky sweat now being made an audible squishing noise as those weeks-old droplets of sweat were pressed out against the little dancer's face.</p><p>"Ug-ugh-ughhhh...!" Saionji could only groan in abject disgust as a lukewarm dribble of sweat rolled down from that black waistband until it was slipping into her lips against her will.</p><p>"Well, we're off, Tiny-Tits and Mosquito-Bites." With a bounce of her voluptuous chest to mock those exposed pink circles that neither girl could cover, Iruma walked off with loud laughter at how pitiful those tips looked standing up from the cold tiles below.</p><p>"Hmm-hmm~" With a ladylike giggle at the helplessness of the two short girls left in the hallway, Sonia joined Iruma in walking off; she stole one more look at that pinkness between her classmate's legs: she believed the Japanese term for what she had seen was <em>paipan</em>. She found that quite interesting.</p><p>Left alone for however long they had before the next class bell came to both set them free and utterly humiliate them, Saionji was the first to snap, even despite the salty, grimy taste of Yumeno's sweat coating her tongue.</p><p>"You... disgusting nerd!" Tears finally getting away from her eyes and rolling down her face only for a moment before getting absorbed into what had once been the seat of the girl she was now howling at's undies, Saionji began fighting the ropes with even more vigor in yet another childish tantrum that did nothing but toss both herself and her docile partner around butt-first against the hard floor.</p><p>"...bullies like you... always stink the most..." was all Yumeno quietly responded with despite the angry writhing shaking her flat chest coming from Saionji; she really didn't want to breath in any more than she had to.</p><p>As they continued to squabble where they sat nude on the hallway floor, not even able to stop to try and stand and get away from the public view, it was brutally apparent it was more than just their bodies that needed to mature.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>